percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Pizza Delivery Guys
The Story It was approaching midnight at the pizza place I worked at and in another three minutes, we would stop accepting deliveries and I would be done for the night. Then the phone rang and I let out a heavy sigh. “Neil, grab the phone would you?!” my boss called from the back and I picked up the phone. The person on the other end asked for several meat lovers pizzas with several cases of soda to be delivered on a house along Long Island Sound. “It will be there in 40 minutes and thank you for picking Pat’s Pizza for your pizza needs,” I said and hung up the phone with a heavy sigh as I gave the order to the chief. This drop off was going to mean I wouldn’t even get home until close to two in the morning and I had to wake up early for work again as I was covering my buddy who was sick. “I’m heading out, I’ll bring the pizza carrier back tomorrow morning,” I called to my boss and he just waved me off as he started closing down the kitchen. I loaded the items in the car and added the address to my GPS, which told me I was maybe 20 minutes away. As I got closer to my destination, I started noticing weird things, like how my GPS kept losing the signal and some weird kind of mist was on the road forcing me to slow down. “Oh Crap!” I yelled as something jumped in front of my in the middle of the road and I was forced to swerve, causing me to crash into the forest. While I didn’t get a good look at the thing, I could have sworn it was a goat walking on two legs, but that was impossible. I turned the key, but my engine made a choking sound and I knew it was useless to keep trying. I pulled out my cell phone to see if I could get a hold of a towing company, but I had no reception on my phone and I pulled myself from the car. “Oh man, look at my car,” I said as I inspected the damage. I had hit a tree kind of hard and my front bumper was all messed up, but had taken most of the damage, even if the engine didn’t start. I looked at my GPS that was still losing a signal, but said the house was only about three miles away at this point. I walked up to the road to try and get a signal or flag down a car, but there was nothing. “Oh well, I better lock my car or something,” I said and pulled the key from my pocket, but then I saw something moving around in the forest. I walked closer and saw a group of three birds, but they were much too large to be birds. “Excuse me, what are you doing?” I called to them. All three of them looked up at me and there was a scary look in the creature’s eyes. The light from the moon seemed to reflect off their eyes, like when looking at a cat. Then I noticed they had been eating the pizza in the back seat and I ran up to scare them away. As I looked at them, they looked like three woman who had come from a costume party dressed as birds. “Get away from my pizza, that comes out of my pay check!” I yelled and they ran into the woods with several slices of pizza. I ran after them, but they seemed to fly away, which wasn’t possible. “You’re paying for those pizzas you blood sucking harpies!” Unfortunately I had chased after them for so long, I was lost in the forest of trees and the mist covering the hill seemed to be getting worse as I walked farther into the woods. I couldn’t even see my tracks to follow them back. “Good job Neil,” I told myself. “You got yourself lost in the woods.” I walked for awhile in one direction, but I wasn’t sure if I was going the right way and just hoped I would eventually hit a road and flag down a car to give me a ride home. Maybe even find a gas station with a phone. After about an hour of walking, I sat down against a tree to take a rest. I looked around and wished I had known which way was north, but I couldn’t get a clear view of the sky as the trees were too thick and so was the mist. I did see something interesting as I looked at one of the trees. It had large marks in it that reminded me of a monster movie as they were too large to be from a wolf or even a bear. “I just wasn’t to go home!” I yelled up to the sky. I wasn’t a praying man, but I would pray to any god or gods if they gave me a lift. My yelling seemed to get something’s attention at least, but it wasn’t the kind I wanted as I heard a low growl from behind me. I turned around and saw something that couldn’t be real. It looked like a dinosaur, maybe a brontosaurus as it had a big body and a long neck, but they died out millions of years ago and I heard some scientists say they didn’t exist, but they also said Pluto wasn’t a planet so what do they know. Either way, I didn’t want to be here and I started running for my life. I heard branches cracking as the large monster chased after me, but I didn’t dare look back. Then, I was pulled to the side out of nowhere and the dino seemed to pass us by. “Thanks a lot,” I said as I turned to see one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She had a bright green dress and leaves seemed to be in her hair. I tried to brush them out, thinking she fell in a bush or was hiding in a tree, but as soon as my hand moved to her she jumped back. “You…you’re welcome,” she said in a voice that matched her appearance, soft and sweet with a hint of shyness. “Are you lost in the woods too?” I asked her and she seemed confused by my question. “Of course not, I live right here,” she said and she pointed to a tree and I wondered if she was ok in the head, or maybe she had a house or a forest cabin close by. “You wouldn’t happen to have a phone, would you?” I asked her and that confused look returned. “Phone?” she asked. Who hasn’t heard of a phone? “Well, can you help me out of this forest?” I asked and this got a smile from her. “Oh yes, head that way for about a mile, then turn left at the Eastern white pine tree,” she said with enthusiasm. “I have to go now, good luck.” She then ran behind the tree she had pointed out earlier and I chased after her. I was only a few steps behind her, but when she went behind the trunk, she disappeared into nothingness. I looked up the trunk to see if she had climbed up, but there was nothing. I followed the girl’s instructions and kept walking until I hit an entire patch of pine trees. It was then I realized I had no idea what an Eastern white pine was or what it looked like. “Well, one pine tree is as good as the next,” I said to myself and went right. I kept walking until my feet got tired, but I heard something in the distance and I followed the sound. What I found was the shore of Long Island Sound, which wasn’t exactly where I was hoping to end up. “Ok, this could be a good thing,” I told myself. “If I keep following the shore line I’ll find a beach house and hopefully I can call for a ride home or something.” I looked at my watch and saw that I had been lost in the woods for almost five hours now and pretty soon the sun would be up and I was no closer to getting home. I couldn’t even call my boss to tell him there was no chance of showing up in a few hours. I looked out in the ocean as a few rays of light were coming over the horizon. In the ocean were a couple of figures that looked like horses, but what would horses be doing in the ocean? Maybe they were just people on jet skis and they were so far away, they looked like horses. Either way, they were moving closer to shore and they were really moving fast. I ran up and tried to flag them down. Then, a giant creature flew out of the water. It looked long like a snake, but snakes weren’t that big and my mind tried to process what in the world was going on. When the giant snake rose from the water, a giant wave joined it and it became a small tidal wave. “Oh crap,” I said and the wave sucked me into the ocean. I tried as hard as I could to swim to the surface, but the rip tide was too strong and eventually I lost consciousness. “Is he alive,” I heard someone say and I felt something poke me repeatedly. “Go grab one of the Apollo kids, I think he is coming around.” “Alright Travis, I’ll be right back,” I heard someone say as they ran off, but I didn’t understand what he meant by Apollo kids. “Where am I?” I asked as I pulled myself up. The guy who I assumed was Travis helped me up and very badly tried to hide a stick behind his back, most likely the object that was poking me. “You’re at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp for kids with unique gifts,” he said. “Who are you?” “Me? I’m just a really lost pizza delivery guy,” I told him. The camp director let me use his phone in a big blue house. The camp security guy gave me a lift back to my car in a van that had “Delphi Strawberry Service” on the side. I eventually got in touch with the towing company and all I had to do was wait for them to arrive. I looked around and found my tracks from the previous night. In the day light, the forest wasn’t as scary and I walked around for awhile, keeping in mind where I was. I managed to find the tree where the girl had disappeared the night before and just rested there against the trunk. I listened to the wind pass through the trees with a rustle. “Thank you for helping,” I said out loud. “You…You’re welcome.” I heard and my eyes shot open. I looked around but the girl was nowhere to be seen. I didn’t stay long and walked back to the road and waved down the truck as it showed up. We took my car to my mechanic and even after my insurance money gave me some money, I would still need to deliver a lot of pizzas to pay for the repairs. I just hope I never have to go up that way again, unless I see that girl again. Information So this story is like a mortal's view of the world of mythology, meaning no actual monster names are used so here is a list. *The Goat-A satyr *The girls dressed as birds-Harpies *The Dinosaur-A hydra, possibly the one that attacked Megan, but who knows. *The girl in the green dress-Wood Nymph *The security guard-Argus *The people on jet skis-Hippocampi *the giant snake-Trojan Sea Monster *Travis-Travis Stoll [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:One-shot Category:Complete